


Ты взял достаточно

by allla5960



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Бека нет ничего общего с Кисой. По крайней мере, для того, чтобы иметь более близкие отношения, чем с Джейд или, может быть, Тори.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты взял достаточно

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=druUHwqkfT4  
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m59y0eY7t81qbvapjo1_500.jpg
> 
> Все в характере, давно хотелось написать о них, получилось лишь под белым полусладким.

У Бека нет ничего общего с Кисой. По крайней мере, для того, чтобы иметь более близкие отношения, чем с Джейд или, может быть, Тори. 

— Бек, это так плохо, Бек! — скулит трубка голосом Валентайн, и в три часа ночи у Бека Оливера ни одного цензурного слова в ответ. 

— Я сейчас приеду, — говорит он и не произносит ничего из тех неприличных выражений, что крутятся у него в голове. 

Бек не спрашивает, что случилось; Бек натягивает вчерашнюю футболку и трет глаза, чтобы поскорее проснуться. У него нет машины, но Киса живет совсем рядом, практически под боком. И Бек, как бы смешно это не звучало, бежит к ней посреди ночи лишь из-за одного телефонного звонка. 

Ее макушку видно из окна кухни; Киса близоруко щурится, не догадавшись выключить свет для лучшей видимости. Но Бека она замечает. 

— Бек! — и Оливер пропадает в вихре из слез и рыжих до красноты волос. 

— Киса? — негромко спрашивает он, даже не пытаясь отлепить ее от себя — знает, что бесполезно. — Мы не разбудим твоих родителей? 

Киса что-то бормочет ему в ворот футболки, совсем не обращая внимания на запах пота и мазута, исходящий от нее. Валентайн всхлипывает и бьет головой под подбородок Бека. У того во рту расползается привкус крови из-за прокусанного кончика языка и нижняя челюсть начинает слегка саднить. Бек гладит Кису по голове и говорит что-то о том, какая она большая девочка. 

— Мама тоже так сказала, — внезапно расцветает она, но Бек уже привык — Кису легко обидеть и легко рассмешить; Кису, наверняка, проще простого споить и зажать в каком-нибудь углу. — Она сказала, что я взрослая девочка и ушла с папой в ресторан. Сначала все было хорошо, а потом они-и... 

В ее голос вновь возвращается дрожь, а нижняя губа, будто в предупреждение будущей истерике, капризно дергается, и Беку не приходит в голову ничего правильнее, чем, крепко сжав хрупкие плечики, встряхнуть ее до мышиного писка. 

— Пауки из раковины. Много. 

Киса смотрит на него своими огромными глазищами и доверчиво хлопает ресницами; Киса смотрит на него, как на Супермена или, в крайнем случае, Бэтмена. У нее не возникает ни единой мысли о том, что пауки в три часа ночи — это забота совсем не Бека Оливера. 

Бек отводит взгляд, полосуя им соседскую живую изгородь, вздыхает и приподнимает уголки губ. 

— Показывай. 

Она радуется, как ребенок, хотя и пытается убрать этот щенячий восторг из своих глаз. Бек даже на мгновение думает, что Валентайн могла бояться его отказа. Какая глупость. 

Бек без малейшего понятия о том, как выводить пауков из раковин, и, честно говоря, сотня мелких тварей, расползающихся по белой керамике раковины в маленькой ванной Кисы, заставляет и его брезгливо передергивать плечами. Он тайком гуглит этот вопрос, но, не найдя ничего путного, просто сливает всю химию из кухни Валентайн в чертову раковину. 

Киса стоит у него за плечом все это время, болезненно впиваясь подбородком в ключицу, и произносит звуки, вроде "ой" и "ай", будто в субботнем утреннем шоу для детей до пяти лет. Беку почему-то от этого очень смешно, и он кусает себя за щеку изнутри, лишь бы не рассмеяться, как чертов фрик. Хотя, казалось бы, перед кем он притворяется нормальным? 

Пауки то ли дохнут, то ли просто уходят в слив из-за воды, которой Бек добавил к средству для мытья полов, и Киса радостно улюлюкает, сверкает глазами и будто бы празднует победу над всей расой членистоногих. 

У Бека сна ни в одном глазу, перегретое от теплой Кисы плечо и всяческое отсутствие желания уходить. Поэтому он принимает ее дурацкое приглашение на чай. 

Киса ставит блюдца, на них чашки, а рядом кладет чайные ложечки с заковыристым вензелем. Она делает это с таким серьезным видом, будто у нее на приеме, как минимум, какой-нибудь министр, и у Бека не поворачивается язык сказать, что он бы выпил пива, а чай вообще не пьет. 

— Я заварила травяной. Мой брат пил такой и был о-очень спокойный и счастливый. Только он, кажется, курил его, но у него в ту неделю вроде отключили воду, — говорит Киса и накрывает чайничек полотенцем. 

Бек усмехается ее словам, ловит непонимающий взгляд Валентайн и продолжает крутить в руках чайную ложечку, будто бы только сейчас осознавая всю нелепость этого чаепития. Он давится травяным чаем, чувствуя, как от этого у него начинают расти рога и копыта, но не говорит ни слова в ответ. 

На столе больше ничего нет, даже сахарницы не стоит. И Беку некуда больше смотреть, как на Кису. Его это смущает, почти как голая спина Джейд, когда той приходит в голову переодеваться в его присутствии; ему от этого неловко до ватных ног и астматического дыхания. 

— Бек, — зовет его Киса, совершенно не понимая его проблемы. Она разглядывает его почти весело и перегибается через стол, чтобы погладить по волосам. 

— Ты чего? — быстро облизывается он. Это выглядит, как призыв и предупреждение одновременно. Но это — Киса, и ей до лампочки на то, как читается мимика людей. 

— У нас завтра два часа с Психовски с самого утра. Нельзя опаздывать, — говорит она, наклонив голову к правому плечу. 

Бек задним умом понимает, что должен сейчас согласиться, откланяться и уйти, чтобы, черт побери, выспаться и не поругаться с Джейд вновь. Но он смотрит на пульсирующую яремную вену по шее Кисы и думает о том, что ей, наверное, никто в жизни не ставил засосы. 

Бек трясет головой, будто его облили из ведра на очередном занятии актерского мастерства, и встает, подрываясь с места. Он судорожно улыбается Кисе, и та улыбается в ответ, будто бы все нормально, но кто знает, может для нее так и должно быть. И Бека это почему-то в момент начинает раздражать, бесить до дрожи. 

— Спасибо за помощь, Бек, — благодарит его Киса, хватая за руку на пороге. Он, должно быть, сбежал бы в ту же минуту, если бы не ее разноцветные ноготки, впивающиеся в запястье. 

Киса слабо улыбается и, несмотря на то, что стоит на две ступеньки выше, тянется вверх, легко подаваясь вперед. Она позволяет, дает шанс, и Бек, если бы был джентльменом, обязательно оттолкнул ее, мягко, чуть по-отцовски. Но Бек — не джентльмен. 

Бек целует ее так же, как Джейд; Бек запихивает язык ей почти в горло и сжимает почти в кулак ее рыжие-рыжие волосы. Киса почти скулит в его руках, обмякая, теряя остатки себя. Она разрешает ему поглотить всю себя, делать, что вздумается. 

А он абсолютно не умеет целовать таких, как Киса, и, должно быть, никогда не научится, потому что Киса такая одна и шанс второй навряд ли даст. Но цепочка маленьких, будто бы дрожащих синячков-засосов по линии почти невидной теперь артерии с утра вызывает фурор у всех в классе.


End file.
